


Saviour

by barnesdeservedbetter (steveharringtonofficial)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/barnesdeservedbetter
Summary: You’ve been best friends with Bucky for 8 years, before Steve was even found. You found him on the run from HYDRA and spent all of those years trying to get him back to you. You found yourself falling for him each time, and finally, something brought you two together.





	Saviour

Startled, you found your knife and brought it in front of you. A rustle in the bushes uncovered itself to be a man. A very hurt and wounded man, exhausted.

“Who are you?” You demanded. You never found anyone else in this area of the forest.

There was no answer, just a saddened look in the man’s eyes, the look of lost hope. He collapsed in front of you, barely breathing. You found that this man was not a danger, but someone to be saved. And you are damn well going to fulfil that.

He woke up two days later, fully patched up with your knowledge of herbs and poultices. He healed abnormally fast, but you put it to the back of your mind. He jumped at the sight of you, but you only smiled, and assured him you were no threat.

He didn’t speak to you for hours, but accepted your offer of warm food from the fire with kind eyes. You understood that he was frightened, and that was okay. He would talk to you when he felt it was time.

“Bucky.” He said, words softly spoken. You heard to crack in his voice, like he was hurt to even say it.

“That’s your name?” He nodded. “Y/N.” He smiled at the sound of it.

“I guess I should thank you. I would have died without you most likely, I guess that makes you my saviour.” He laughed just slightly, for the first time in years it seemed. You found comfort in that.

_**8 years later** _

You’re eating breakfast at the island in the kitchen. Steve is next to you, playing around with an apple instead of eating it. He’s eyeing you, begging to ask you a question. But you’re fixated on your cereal, purposely not looking up from it to give her an opportunity, but he makes one.

“Bucky,” he starts. You look up from your cereal for a fraction of a second. “Bucky is a good guy you know.”

“I know, wouldn’t be friends with him if he wasn’t” you replied, wondering where this was going.

“No, I meant; he’s more than that. He’s a very loving person once you get past the brainwashing.”

“You don’t get past it, Steve,” you said, annoyed at him for thinking the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes were two different people. “People don’t seem to get that. That is him, he’s getting better, but he won’t be the same.”

He leaned in and whispered, “I know, I just wanted to make sure you understood that.” He got up and walked a few paces, “then again, I think you were the first to understand that.” He left, leaving his mysterious words to linger.

 _Oh, he knows. Steve definitely knows._ You thought to yourself, cereal bowl nearing empty. What did he mean? Was he trying to get you to act on your feelings? Your thoughts stopped abruptly when you noticed Bucky stepping out of his room. You quickly got up and put your bowl in the sink, off to talk to Steve about his cryptic message.

“Hey, Steve, we need to talk,” you tapped his shoulder, briefly looking over at Bucky, “I wanna know more.”

“Sure, Y/N, what about?” he moved so you could sit on the pristine white sofa next to him.

You looked at him, then at Bucky, then back to Steve again, giving him the silent message.

“Ah, about  _that_? Thought you didn’t have feelings,” he smirked.

“I never said that.”

“No, you didn’t, did you? But you do damn well with trying to mask them.”

“Hey! Language Cap!” you laughed. “I just wanted to know what you meant earlier. You said so much yet none of it meant anything to me.”

“I know you’re in love with B-“ he paused, suddenly aware of the fact that the soldier could probably hear him. “I know you’re in love with him.”

“I’m not ‘in love’ with him,” you made air quotations to emphasise. “How would you know anyway?”

“I may be old, Y/N, but I know what it looks like when someone is in love. And you have that look in your eye.” He waggled his eyebrows and got up. “Does that answer your question, or do you need more?”

“More would be desirable.”

“I’m almost certain,” he paused and whispered, “he likes you too.” And Steve then walked away, passing Bucky and smiling at him.

Still struck by what Steve had said to you, you didn’t notice Bucky coming closer until you felt the weight of him move the sofa.

“Would’ve come over sooner, but Steve seemed to have you entranced.” He turned so he could face you more easily.

“Well that isn’t the word I would use, just interested in what he had to say is all.” He still had a cut on his hand from a mission a few days ago. You traced your fingers over it.

“I could hear him, you know. Whatever they did to me enhanced my senses,” he was watching you trace the cut.

“I knew that, you’re almost the same as Steve. Granted, maybe a little more attractive but the abilities are similar.” You laughed at the fact you just said what you did, cringed almost.

“Attractive you say?” he smiled, a sparkle in his eye. “He was talking about love; could that have a correlation?”

“If you want it to,” you teased, smiling back at his wide, blue eyes. They were like home to you.

“Ah, it appears my suspicions were correct.” Bucky got up from his spot and started walking away, smirking to himself.

“Hey, you can’t just leave me with that statement, Buck.” You got up and walked after him. You suddenly realised the tower was empty, except for you and the man standing in front of you.

“Y/N, I can do what I want, I’m the big, scary Winter Soldier. You said it yourself,” he put his hands on your shoulders as if to be patronising.

“You’re not so big and scary when people remember you have a heart, Barnes.” Poking him in the chest.

“I also have a metal arm, now made of vibranium thanks to the cat,” he squeezed your shoulder with his left hand to emphasize.

You took a pace back. Not because you were scared but because of the awareness of your heart starting to race. Yet he closed the space again, making sure he was closer than before. “Now what do you think you’re doing,” you said, not as a question, though. You knew exactly what he was doing.

“Regretting keeping quiet so long. I’m sure you’re doing the same, who could resist my handsome face?” He joked, but the answer was you. “We’ve known each other since before they got me here. You saved my life, and that’s when it started. I was on the run from HYDRA, you didn’t know who I was, yet you still patched me up. Without you, I would have died. And that’s when I knew.” His voice was barely a whisper now as if it was the first time he was admitting it to himself, too.

“Knew what?” Your words were barely audible, too.

“That you’d be my saviour. I know that sounds strange, like I pulled it right from a fairy-tale, but it’s true. You helped my nightmares, my worries. You even got me back on the field. I’m almost the person I was before 1944. All because of you, Y/N.” His eyes were locked to yours, too afraid to let go.

“I’m not a saviour, Bucky. I’m just a person who happened to get close to you,” you looked down, blushing.

“No, Y/N, you’re not. You are the plain and simple reason for the beginning of my happiness. And, well I guess you could say that I love you.”

You might have been looking down but his eyes were still fixated, your faces not even inches apart. Your heart was pounding in your chest, thoughts racing around your mind. Bucky leaned in further, but not close enough, waiting for approval. You looked back up at him and nodded slightly. His lips were planted gently upon yours, as light as a feather. It wasn’t full of force, or passion. No tongues, little movement. But it was enough to make you sigh into it and smile. Enough for you to know this was the start of something great.

“I love you too,” you whispered against his lips and pulled him in once more.


End file.
